Emma Lee
Emma Lee is a Lamezone character who appears in Lamezine 001 and Lamezine 002, and has a co-starring role in Crow Cillers as a member of the titular group, along with That Kid, Jill, Cortney Corvidae, and Doris E. Clark. Info Emma was formerly a student at St. Puke City Elementary (along with That Kid, Cortney Corvidae, Jamie Weathers, and Doris E. Clark.). She was dating Somers during Lamezine 001 and 002, but they broke up somewhere between the events of Lamezine 002 and Crow Cillers, she now dates Jamie. She has an upbeat personality and enjoys TV and movies, particularly Dog Cop. Her mother is Jule "July" Lee, her school's Gym teacher. Lamezine Emma first appears in Lamezine 001, where she is introduced as Somers' girlfriend. She appears again Lamezine 002, first in her basement,where we learn about her interest in Saga Wyvern and Netpets. She dresses up as Pepper Ann for Halloween in the one-shot comic page Emma and That Kids Skhool Daze. Her and Somers fall asleep on the couch watching every episode of Dog Cop (in order), before Jill and Moya wake them up to try and save That Kid from the Ynce Iche. While in the Ynce Iche, she tries to make deductions on how to destroy it based on TV. The Ynce Iche manifests itself for Emma as Jill before she wakes up. She tells the others to "thank TV! That's what saved us!" In the Last Act of Lamezine 002, she finishes writing her Dog Cop spec script ("It's pretty dark"), and then invites Somers over for a Breaking Bad marathon. They play Netpets in the basement again, talking about Christmas and Emma's Grandma's Oreo Pie. Emma is also in the Top 10 Microwave Planet episode guide with the Emmy-nominated Emma's TV Gets an F ("Emma can't find anything good on TV/is bored). Her bio on the Official Lamezine Official TCG cards says: "EMMA: television obsessive/DOG COP MESSAGE BOARD 23,354 POSTS/SUBMITTED 342 TIMES TO CATEGORY: FANFICTION/aspires to be wisecracking action/comedy series hero" Crow Cillers Pilot Emma is one of the first characters seen in the pilot episode, and one of the characters who had previously appeared in Lamezine. She and That Kid meet the Corvidae kids in the wallway of their school before That Kid goes to the Principal Corvidae and detention. When Cortney tells That Kid to meet at the library, Emma agrees that they should go. She brings a hot sauce water gun in her backpack, just in case it's a trap. Emma is kidnapped by the Crows along with Courtney and That Kid, who escapes to find Pistachio. Pistachio and That Kid rescue them by doing "a double Saw I!", according to Emma. Principal Corvidae lets the four go free, with the catch that the kids stay in her school. Pistachio takes the for Legally Foods burgers, where Emma explains that even though they didn't "win" against the Crows, they are still the heroes. Season One Emma unintentionally falls into the leadership role of the Crow Cillers, though she insists that all the team members are the same. Her first courses of action are to name the group and make dire threat flashcards ("We have to be ready for anything the Crow might throw at us"). She is very dedicated to the group in the early episodes; she is the first person to add a new member to the group, Doris, who she was "already previously considering", as well as forgiving and collaborating with Cortney at the end of Best Fiends Forever. In the second episode, Marcus & Eye, Emma goes undercover as a member of the Crow named Lisa (one of the many Lamezone references to Lisa Simpson). They discuss Dog Cop and XYZBorgs, before Marcus asks if Emma knows about the Ynce Iche. The episode ends with Emma asking her Mom if she's a member of the Crow, because she works at the school, which both location and staff seem to be crucial to the organization. Emma's involvement with Marcus continues in Campground of Carnage, with Marcus using her to conduct Ynce Iche experiments in the school. Her first vision is about the Powerpuff Girls, and her second is a flashback of her at the park, hoping she can stop playing outside and go watch TV instead. She and Doris are paired up for the next mission. In the opening for Iche-dependence Day, we see little Emma watching the traditional Dog Cop Force of July marathon. Emma brings Somers to Cortney's house for the current 4th of July, where they watch the marathon once again. She pauses it, however, to watch fireworks with everyone. Another Emma-centric "episode", D-Emma-ocracy, mentioned on HowdyCrittler2002's fansite: "Emma runs for school president with Doris as her campaign manager". It is given 4 stars. Season Two Emma's official bio for season 2 of Crow Cillers reads: "Her years of television obsession have trained her into the perfect De facto leader of the Crow Cillers (youth unit), though depression and trauma have led her to slip out of the role recently. She's currently more into watching 'art films' with her girlfriend Jamie. Also weed. She is Lisa Simpson." Appearances FIRST APPEARANCE - LAMEZINE 001 ' ALL COMICS APPEARED IN:' LAMEZINE 001 LAMEZINE 002 CROW CILLERS Trivia Emma often talks about overthrowing the Government. Emma's mom is Jule "July" Lee, who has appeared in multiple Lamezone comics including FFFF., Smokes., and Crow Cillers. Emma's "Special Move" in the Crow Cillers season 2 character selection screen is "Cite Fan Wiki". In the commentary for Lamezine 002, Cate mentions that Emma's basement is based on a few basements from her childhood.She also mentions that the Oreo Pie is based on her own Grandma's ("Emma, get on that shit"). In episode four of Crow Cillers season 01, Emma had never tried Faygo. Emma supposedly has more than 50 followers on her DeviantArt. An early pre-production Crow Cillers comic starring Emma, That Kid, and Jill, along with early Crows, Bloodwolfe, and Ynce Iche, is seen in the Superlemon bonus features. Emma has written fan fiction for Dog Cop, Powerpuff Girls, and there is an entire Crow Cillers episode dedicated to her Lisa Simpson fan fiction. Emma has mentioned various "real" TV series and movies such as: The Simpsons, Powerpuff Girls, Breaking Bad, Samurai Jack, Batman, Dragon Ball, The Saw series, Mulholland Drive, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pepper Ann, etc. Category:Crow Cillers Category:Lamezine Category:Microwave Planet Category:Characters